


Stop the Sun

by pokeasleepingsmaug



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/pseuds/pokeasleepingsmaug
Summary: An Ubbe x Reader imagine the night before Ubbe leaves for England with his brothers.





	Stop the Sun

You and Ubbe always looked forward to daybreak. You were early risers, up with the sun and the song of birds. Sometimes you stole a sunrise walk on the shore before even the fishermen were there, quiet and serene as the sea itself. Sometimes you preferred to stay tangled in your furs, watching the way the growing light played over each others skin, tracing its path with gentle fingers and warm tongues. More often than not, sunrise was a time for sweetness—Ubbe sinking into you with a content sigh, soft moans and softer kisses, the slow curling of your toes culminating in an orgasm that left you smiling all morning.

Unlike your evening encounters—the ones where he made you scream and beg for him, the times when he would pull your hair back to expose your tender throat to his demanding mouth, the love-marks he left on your skin, and the way his cock filled you like a living thing—mornings were for sweetness. For soothing bites and bruises with kisses, for his prick sliding into your slickness with unparalleled gentleness and your name falling from his lips like a breathless prayer.

But tomorrow morning there would be none of that. Ubbe would leave before the sun was risen, gone with his brothers to avenge their father. It was after dinner and the two of you had just returned to your small house, reeling from a few too many horns of mead. You hoped the alcohol in your blood would calm you but it only made you feel stormy, like your blood would bubble out through your skin and drown you. 

Ubbe sat on the bed after he took his boots out, holding his hand out to you. You took it and pressed your lips to his palm, fighting back tears and cursing yourself for ruining your last night with your lover. You could not bear to look at him, his beautiful blue eyes cut into your heart like small, sharp knives—every touch enough to wound you, but not enough to kill you yet. Parting from him would be a death from a thousand small cuts.

And then he pulled you to him with a quiet, needy moan. You pressed yourself into him, desperate, wanting only to feel his skin against every inch of you. Every spot he didn't touch you was consumed by the sheer, overwhelming need of him. He threw you down onto the bed, hitching your skirts up above your hips and tugging your dress roughly over your head without even bothering to loosen the ties. Ubbe buried his face between your legs with a fervent urgency. 

His beard tickled your sensitive lips, and with just a few rough sucks on your clit, he had you writhing. “Y/n, hold still for me,” he growled, his arms snaking around your hips to lock you in place. 

“You make it impossible for me to hold still,” you answered him in a voice that was little more than a shrill squeal as his tongue dipped into your dripping core. He lapped at every last drop of your juices in long, hard strokes. You screamed his name as he dug his nails into your hips. You would bear the mark of his fingers for days to come, a reminder of the way he loved you. 

When Ubbe had quenched himself, he slid slowly up your body. He trailed kisses and bites along your back, taking his time to feast upon your soft flesh. His broad, warm tongue traced a shape slowly between your shoulder blades. “Hold still for me, Y/n,” he breathed against your skin when you squirmed in pleasure. “I am licking the shape of a protection rune onto your skin and begging the gods to keep you safe until my return.” He finished, kissing the center of the rune, before his gentle hands on your hips rolled you onto your back.

His blue eyes were warm and a little sad as he looked you over. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead just closed his eyes and kissed you like you were the only thing he needed to survive. His calloused, gentle hands found your breasts, teasing their peaks with his thumbs, and you gasped against his lips. Encouraged by this, he lowered his head to one breast, taking your nipple in his mouth to suck and tease you. He was careful not to neglect the other breast, and then his face was hovering over yours again. “I am going to miss you so much. The taste of your flesh, the feel of your pussy clenching around my cock when you scream for me. I love the way you let me mark you as mine. Every mark I leave on you is a claim, and every soothing kiss that follows is a promise I will love you forever, Y/n.”

The thickness in your throat wouldn't allow you to speak, so you answered him in a way you knew he would understand. He groaned as your lips sucked hard on the tender flesh of his neck, his eyes half-closed from the pleasure of it. You finished off your mark with a rough bite, immediately followed by a slow, sweet kiss.

Ubbe's hand was on your chin, guiding your lips to join his, and he sank into you with a content sigh. “I know mornings are for sweetness, Y/n,” he told you softly, resting his forehead against yours, “but I have never dreaded the daylight more.” His face was earnest and a little afraid; you stroked your fingers through his long, unbound hair. 

“I wish we could stop the sun,” you agreed, feeling the familiar tightness building slowly in your belly. He knew the look on your face and moved his hips against you in the way you liked best. 

“You are like holding the sun in my arms,” he told you, withdrawing himself almost completely before sheathing himself in you again. You felt your toes start to curl. He knew you were close, too, and increased his pace just a little. 

The orgasms from your sweet lovemakings always surprised you with their force. They were not wild and violent like your other ones, but the love in every stroke of Ubbe's cock was enough to send you sailing over the edge of ecstasy like slow waves breaking on the shore. He followed you soon after, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck and wrapping his arms around you. He pulled you tight, possessive and needy even after all you had done. “If I make love to you all night, maybe the sun will forget to rise.” His hand was already between your thighs, and you lacked the strength to turn him away when he was all that you wanted. That, and to stop the sun.


End file.
